hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
'81 DeLorean DMC-12
Description The DeLorean DMC-12 'was originally designed by Giorgetto Giugiaro of ItalDesign in Turin, Italy. For the Mattel Hot Wheels release, the car was re-created by Manson Cheung. A modified DeLorean appeared in the movie trilogy of "Back To The Future", starring Michael J. Fox, Christoper Lloyd and Crispin Glover. Text on the back of the packaging reads "Italian designed and British engineered, this American dream car with gull-wing doors, rear engine and stainless steel body was a sports car unlike anything else on the roads in the 1980s - or today!" The original DeLorean car came only in bare stainless steel, which is represented by the first color introduced, the Metalflake Silver. In 1980, DeLorean Motor Company (in conjunction with American Express and their Gold Card Christmas Catalog) offered gold-plated DeLoreans for $85,000. Two were built and sold, and the second color Hot Wheel introduced, Brushed Metalflake Bronze, represents these cars. Painted DeLoreans were never produced by the factory, but individual owners and dealers painted cars from time to time. The third color Hot Wheel, Gloss Black, represents a popular color for painted DeLorean cars. A fourth version, part of the "Faster Than Ever" lineup, features the familiar silver exterior, black interior and a wide, black stripe that emulates the rare, dealer optional side stripe affixed to some DeLorean cars. Another version of the DeLorean was included in the "Ahead of It's Time" sub-series as part of the "Boulevard" series in 2012. The Boulevard line was considered a "premium" line for the adult collector, and was reportedly cut short by retailers and therefore a limited run. In late 2012, the Hot Wheel Red Line Club introduced a limited edition (4000 pieces) of a "doors up" version of the DeLorean. Designer Manson Cheung posted to a DeLorean enthusiast site: : ''Totally new sculpt. I reworked the car to better match the real car. I did not have my car when I made the first one for 2010 line. I took measurements off my car to make this one the best (as it may be the last) DeLorean that Hot Wheels can make. Although, some sacrifices were made (wheel size, graphic application, opening feature) because of production limitations. Also, this one is an Automatic, all others were Manual. Packed with doors open in same blister as RLC BTTF2. Limited to 4000. Available only through HotWheelsCollectors.com, and soon at delorean.com. In late 2013, a version of the DeLorean was included as part of the Hot Wheels "Juke Box" series as one of the cars to represent the 1980s and "New Wave" music. Versions The ''''81 DeLorean DMC-12 has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: See also *Back to the Future Time Machine *﻿Turismo Gallery Image:Delorean_silver_closed.jpg|New Model Silver Image:Delorean_silver_rear.jpg|New Model Silver Image:Delorean_silver_open.jpg|New Model Silver Image:'81 DeLorean DMC-12 - 4664df.jpg|Rear hatch opened Image:'81 DeLorean DMC-12 FE - 5018ff.jpg|First Edition Image:'81 DeLorean DMC-12 Front View - 5017ff.jpg|Front view DeLorean Light Interior.jpg|DeLorean: Cream Interior Variant DeLorean Mid Interior.jpg|DeLorean: Mid Tan Interior Variant DeLorean Dark Interior.jpg|DeLorean: Dark Tan Interior Variant 100_3447.JPG|''Delorean DMC-12'' Image:Delorean 2010 Black card.jpg|Delorean 2010 Black version Image:Delorean 2010 gold ints.jpg|Another pic of Gold interiors IMG01032-20101227-1200.jpg IMG01031-20101227-1143.jpg DSC_0030.jpg|Custom Delorean By jmc_gtr 5654.jpg IMG_2450.JPG|back of short card IMG_2451.JPG IMG_2452.JPG IMG_2454.JPG IMG_2462.JPG DMC 2011.JPG Ads (4).jpg '81 DeLorean DMC-12 side.jpg|'81 DeLorean DMC-12 side view '81 DeLorean DMC-12 rear.jpg|'81 DeLorean DMC-12 rear view '81 DeLorean DMC-12 front.jpg|'81 DeLorean DMC-12 front view '81 DeLorean DMC-12 close-up.jpg|'81 DeLorean DMC-12 trunk close-up 91 DELOREAN DMC.JPG dmc new.jpg IMG_20140214_140725.jpg DMC Delorean New Model.JPG|Hotwheels Delorean Gold 2014-033 '81 DeLorean DMC-12 (SPEED TEAM) open.jpg|2014-033 '81 DeLorean DMC-12 (SPEED TEAM) open 2014-033 '81 DeLorean DMC-12 (SPEED TEAM) close.jpg|2014-033 '81 DeLorean DMC-12 (SPEED TEAM) 31..JPG|2010 New Model Deloreans.JPG|Deloreans gold and silver DMC Delorean Faster Than Ever.JPG|Delorean cornerview HW RLC DeLorean DMC-12 1.jpg|RLC release HW RLC DeLorean DMC-12 2.jpg|RLC release HW RLC DeLorean DMC-12 3.jpg|RLC release Category:2010 Hot Wheels Category:2010 New Models Category:DeLorean Cars Category:Red Line Club Membership Cars Category:Hot Wheels boulevard